Where I belong
by Nholdiay584
Summary: Thoughts and a missing scene from 3x05. Let me know what you think! One-Shot Red&Lizzie


Red's pulse raced as he ran back to the theater. Someone was after Lizzie, _his Lizzie_. Of course he knew that many people were after her and usually it wouldn't be problem but this person was a problem because Red had no idea who he was.

Red opened the door quickly looking around to grab his things and necessities they would need.

"Did you know the presidential commission was looking into the attacks?" Lizzie called from the couch, her voice full of surprise and he could hear a hint of joy.

"Time for us to move" Red replied. Ignoring her question, he already knew about the presidential commission but he also knew that would do little for her chance of exonerated.

"If they do their job, if they look for the truth this could all end" Lizzie replied back completely ignoring him, too focused on the fact that she could be a free woman in several weeks.

"Lizzie we have to move now" Red replied back with authority to subtly tell her he wasn't kidding when he said to get up.

"The Cabal they found us." Lizzie spoke her voice filled with fear. How could they have found them? She thought they were a step ahead, that Red was always a step ahead.

Red shifted things around before he replied back "Worst."

"What could be worst then that?" Lizzie asked unsure as she began to get up knowing that whatever or whoever was coming it was making Reddington anxious.

"Not what who… when da go" Red replied.

"When da go whose that?" Lizzie asked, knowing that it was most likely another name on his Blacklist, but why would he be so worked up over a name especially considering who he was.

"The myth of nameless assassin and he's coming for you." Red answered. His gut filling with dread and a sense of nervousness, something he rarely feels, only when she is in danger.

"This when da go if he doesn't work for the cabal whom does he work for?" Lizzie questioned confused as to why someone would be after her if they had no relationship with the Cabal.

"No one he's not for hired, he annihilates those he deems unwilling for society" Red answered as he clenched and unclenched his fists discretely. Whoever this When da Go was they would pay for even thinking such a thought about his Lizzie. She wasn't deemed worthy of society? She was anything but… she was perfect. "A transport team is on route I'll call you when they arrive" he told her as he made his way out the door.

"Call me? Where are you going?" Lizzie shouted to him as he made his way out the door.

"To get help." He replied simply.

Lizzie wasn't going to let him just walk in there and walk right out easily. She made her way out the door and chased him down the hall. "Red!" she shouted down the hall making him stop and turn around abruptly "I'm coming with you".

"No you're not." Red replied back his eyes dead set on hers. He had no intention on bring her with him. The last thing he needed was Ressler on their tracks as well as this assassin.

"We're a team now. I can help you." Lizzie replied. She didn't want to be helpless and make him do everything. She wanted to prove to him that she was capable of keeping up with him.

Red sighed, as much as he wanted her to come with him she couldn't. It wouldn't be safe for her. Between the Bureau and this new assassin he couldn't even think about letting her wander around with him.

"Elizabeth, you need to stay here." His tone was final however his eyes were still soft as they landed upon her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "I'll be back shortly, my team will be here briefly. I'm just going to talk to Ressler quickly, please wait here.

* * *

"Lizzie my transport team is on sight you need to leave with them now" Red called from the car. He felt better knowing that the FBI would be looking into this site and assassin. Sure some of them weren't the brightest but they would do whatever it took to help Lizzie, even after all that has happened.

"Did Resseler agree to help" Lizzie questioned as she followed the two men to the car.

"My people will take you to the jet from there you will fly to Keno" Red replied. She would be safe shortly and was in trusted hands. In a matter of hours he would meet up with her after this assassin was taken care of.

Suddenly Red heard a loud noise, a noise he would recognize anywhere, a gunshot.

"Ahh" he could hear Lizzie's cry his stomach dropping not knowing what was happening. His heart clenched even more knowing he was too far away to even get to her in time.

"We have to get you in the car" He heard one of his men yell to her. 'Good' Red sighed relived that she was still alive but it didn't calm his nerves at all, not until she was away and he knew she was safe.

"Lizzie!" he called to her, his voice filled with panic. It was rare for his voice to depict such a tone but he couldn't help it not when he heard her being shot at.

"Where is he?" Red could hear her yell to his guy. 'Please be okay' Red pleaded to whoever would listen.

"We'll go on my ready 1…2…"

"No get down" Lizzie yelled. Two more shots were fired and he felt his stomach clenching and had to swallow the bile attempting to make its way up his throat.

"Talk to me! Lizzie!" He pleaded once more. Please just let him hear her voice one more time, let her be safe. Red heard two more shots in the distance as well as the sound of breaking glass and then nothing. Silence. Tears sprung into his eyes. Silence was the last thing he needed in a situation like this.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Elizabeth talk to me!" his voice rough from the tears that were coating his throat. Red closed his eyes and took two deep breaths as he kept repeating in his head 'She'll be okay, she is okay'. After calming himself slightly he hung-up the phone and called the one person who could help him. Aram.

* * *

Red drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for her with anticipation. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment of peace knowing that she was alive. When Aram told him that she had gotten away by stealing a car the weight he felt from fear was lifted off of him. Suddenly he saw his Lizzie his heart beating widely but he wouldn't be satisfied until she was in the car, safe, with him.

"The bullet was so close I could hear it I thought…" Lizzie cried as she embraced him quickly. Wrapping her arms around him tightly while tucking her face into his neck.

He reciprocated her embrace immediately. Cooing into her ear that she was safe now and that nothing bad would happen to her again, not with him here. He breathed her in, her aroma calming him even more. He had come so close to loosing her. He couldn't even fathom the thought. Red's embrace tightened as he imagined what could have happened only moments ago and he softly kissed her head. He pats and rubs her back as a silent reminder that she is actually there.

"I have good news" Red whispers in ear, his voice hoarse from the overwhelming emotions. "Demebe made contact" he smiled as he pulled away turning the car back on and driving off.

They drove in silence as Lizzie faced the window watching as different scenes rolled by. Her heart was still pounding in her chest and unknowingly continued to play with the end of her sleeves.

Red quickly reached his arm over taking her nervous hand into his, rubbing the outside of her hand with the pad of his thumb. "You're safe not." He told her as he continued to stroke her arm gently with the tips of his fingers.

"I know. I'm sorry I just can't stop thinking about it." She whispered swallowing the tears that were trying to evade her throat. She would not cry now. She needed to be strong, not only for herself but for Red, and Dembe.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Elizabeth. Okay?" Red told her his eyes gazing right into hers. "Everything will be okay soon, first we have to grab Dembe."

 **==================After Red finds out Dembe is "dead"=================**

The drive to the hanger was still after the news of Dembe. Red stared blankly in front of him not believing the news. How could this have happened? He closed his eyes as his heart clenched at the thought of his dear friend, his brother. Gone.

Lizzie constantly glanced over at Red her eyes sad not knowing what to say to comfort him. What do you say to someone when they have lost one of their closest companions? Silently she moved closer to Red taking his hand into hers, similarly to the gesture he made in the car prior. She stroked his hand and he gave a small squeeze back, wordlessly letting her know that he was okay.

The car came to a stop and Red knew that he had to hold back his vulnerability for a little while longer. He did not want Edward to see him like this, not when they had things to accomplish. The three made their way out of the car and right away Red knew something was wrong. The hanger was too silent. Usually Edward was right at the door, bossing people to have everything ready but it was absolutely quiet, too quiet.

"Where's Edward?" Red questioned. His voice becoming tense as he looked at Mr. Vargas, who looked entirely guilty. "What have you done?"

Red could see the smug look upon Mr. Vargas's face but he couldn't hide the fear in his eyes. Red quickly pulled out his gun but was too late, men started coming out from different areas surrounding him and Lizzie quickly. He felt her move towards him as she covered his back but he knew that they did not stand a chance, especially when he saw who exited the plane.

"Mr. Reddington!" He heard Mr. Solomon announce with laughter as he clapped his hands. This was the man who had taken Dembe, the man who had killed Dembe. This was also the man who wanted his Lizzie and there was no chance in hell he would let him have her.

"I think you know the outcome of this even if you shoot me and perhaps one of my associates even if your girlfriend gets a shot or two… both going to die." He told him smugly knowing that he had them trapped. That there was no way he could escape.

Red quickly began thinking of his options to get them out of this mess but every option ended up the same and he couldn't risk her life. He wouldn't even consider chancing it.

"Put down your gun Elizabeth," he told her in the same tone he had used with her earlier that day. The tone he used when he needed her to listen to him. He feels her turns slightly knowing that she hated to give up as much as he did. He prayed to whatever higher power that she would listen to him.

"Put down the gun" he tells her once again only this time placing his down first so that she will follow him in suit.

Once both guns were down everything happened too quickly the two were torn away from each other quickly and Red's hands were suddenly tied back. He grimaced his eyes ablaze as he looked at Solomon. However his eyes shifted to Lizzie as he saw two men tying her back and hold her roughly, too roughly for his likely. He would kill them for even touching her. He could barely focus on what Solomon was saying to him too focused on what he was going to do if that guy didn't get his paws off of her.

"The fact that were still alive means that you need something from me… whatever it is let her go my resources are at your disposal." He told Solomon after he had the audacity to question their relationship. He would give anything to them as long as they let her go unharmed. "It's a limited time offer act now" he told Solomon.

"Oh you'll give me what I need I'm certain of that, right there that's good" Solomon told Red as he instructed a guy to place a metal table before them. The two men holding Lizzie then began to move her over towards the table as she struggled against them.

"Let go. Stop" Red hears her as he struggles against his captors, feeling hopeless since he can't do anything but watch. He watches his blood booling as the two men hoist her up on the table, the one attempting to grab her legs.

"Get your hands off of me!" she yells as she knees him in the face. 'That a girl sweetheart' he admires proudly.

"Bitch" He hears the man say as he runs towards her and aggressively pins her against the table so she is unable to move. They quickly tie her arms back her face twisted into pain as they toss her around so crudely.

Red fights against his restraints, seething at how they're treating her. He can only imagine what they're about to do to her. "Call the director tell him I'll give him all the evidence I've collected against him! Call him!" Red knew his voice sounded desperate but he didn't care, not when his Lizzie was in danger, again today.

"You don't need to concern yourself with the director anymore… you're in my care now Reddington" Solomon smiles to him giving him a small wink as he moves towards Lizzie.

Red couldn't take his eyes off of her, he would kill them all of them but he would make those two suffer for harming her. And did he have plans for Solomon. Lizzie continued to struggle against them but it was no use. She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were filled with tears, not knowing what was going to happen, not only to her but to him.

Red's eyes softened as he took in her face. He wanted her to know that everything would be okay. He smiled softly at her trying to calm her down. To make her tears disappear. He watched her close her eyes as she took in several deep breaths.

"To do what I do well, I need my enemies to fear me, every life that I take sends a message, what happens next will be international news." Solomon stated as he made his way over to Lizzie. His eyes dancing over Lizzie's body.

Red struggled more. How dare that slime ball even think about looking at her. And how dare him for threatening him! He pulled at his strains not caring that he would have angry marks later. He did not like what Solomon was saying.

"I'm going to execute a terrorist and a crime lord, style points count," Solomon taunted, his eyes gleaming with a vile smirk displayed on his face.

"Solomon!" Red shouted, trying to get his attention. He couldn't kill her. Do whatever he needed to do to him but not her. Never her.

"One…" Solomon stated as he retrieved a knife .

"Solomon!" Red shouted once more begging him to stop and look over at him. He could hear Lizzie whimper as the knife made its way around her face. Red's heart was beating so deafeningly in his chest yet he felt like he couldn't breath.

"Must work slowly with great attention to detail" Solomon continued.

Red could feel his blood turn cold as he saw Solomon tease him with the knife that moved up and down Lizzie's body. Red could see the tears leak out of Lizzie's eyes as her lips trembled trying to hold back her cries. Red was frozen, for the first time since he was defenseless in the box when Anslo Garrick had the gun to Lizzie.

"Peeling flesh from bone like a butcher filleting a salmon."

Her screams was all Red needed to hear in that moment. Rage consumed him as he used every last bit of strength to break away from the three men hold him down. He ran towards her not caring what happened to him, he was going to kill Solomon. He was going to protect his Lizzie.

Suddenly the alarm went off distracting everyone for a few seconds. A few seconds was all Red needed before he stomped on one's foot and suddenly bullets flew through the air from behind him. He ducked down quickly as bodies began to fall to the ground. He turned around to see who their savior was when he saw his beloved friend. Dembe.

While Dembe took care of the men Red ran over to Lizzie using his chin to turn her over and move her closer to him. "Are you okay?" he asked her. However before she even had a chance to answer he began assessing her. Checking her to see if she was hurt from either the knife or if she was shot anywhere. His eyes went crazy looking over every inch of her body to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she told him. Her voice was strong and he knew she was trying to be strong for him but he knew he couldn't question her too much right now.

"Solomon, he got away" he muttered as Dembe undid his ties. Once he was free he grabbed a gun and made his way towards Mr. Vargas. Oh how he wanted to drag out this man's death but he didn't have the time for that. His rage was still to great and before he knew it he had pulled the trigger into his chest without another thought.

========= **After Dembe Collapses and Liz's name is taken down** ============

Red sat in the chair next to Dembe watching him carefully. He had almost lost the two most important people to him today. Words couldn't describe how happy he was that his dear friend was alive. He also couldn't put into words what Dembe had done for him, if he had not shown up at the hanger when he did to day Lizzie may not have been alive. He listened to the soft hum of the shower telling him Lizzie was still in there, alive and well.

His thoughts kept tracing back to today's events. The shooting, the hanger, her picture on the news. The picture would haunt his dreams for the next couple days. Yes, he knew Kate was good at her job but the whole time Lizzie laid there surrounded by blood he just wanted to pick her up and take her into his arms. To protect her from the world.

"Still here dearie?" Mr. Kaplan asked as she made her way into the room to check Dembe's vitals.

"Just monitoring him. Making sure he's okay." Red replied placing the book he was reading on the stand next to him.

"He'll be fine, back on his feet in no time." Mr. Kaplan replied.

"Thank you Kate, for everything." Red replied gratitude filling his voice as he thought of everything she had had done for him for all these years.

"Hm how's Elizabeth? Must have been a stressful day with everything that has gone on today." Mr. Kaplan responded.

Red listened again but noticed that the hum of the shower had stopped. He quickly looked at the clock beside him and noticed at 30 minutes had gone by.

"You've been in quite the daze Ray" Mr. Kaplan laughed as she finished up Dembe's postop. "If I were you I would go relax, you had quite the day. Don't worry about Dembe I'll be here."

Red smiled as he got up from his chair, gently laying his hand on Dembe's face silently telling him good night. As he made his way out the door he squeezed Mr. Kaplan's shoulder. Red made his way down the darken hall listening for signs of Lizzie deciding to check her room.

The room was pitch black he could barley see anything but when he focused his eyes he could see her figure laying on the bed in the far right corner. He knew he should close the door and turn around but he couldn't help but watch her silently reminding him that she was safe.

"Red?" he heard her whisper silently, causing him to jump.

"Lizzie, go back to sleep, I'm sorry for waking you I'll see you in the morning." He apologized as he made his way to close the door.

"I wasn't asleep. I can't fall asleep." Lizzie responded.

Red frowned as he made his way into the room sitting on the side of the bed facing Lizzie who had her back turned to him.

"You need to sleep Lizzie, you had a long and stressful day." Red said gently as he glanced down at her curled up figure.

He waited for her response but it never came. At first he thought maybe he fell asleep but then he noticed her breathing pattern was too off. Her breathing was irregular as she kept holding her breath and then letting out large breaths of air. Red bunched his eyebrows together concerned and placed a hand on Lizzie's back. He noticed how tense she was then realized why she was so silent.

"Oh Lizzie" Red responded as he turned around and laid on the bed moving her towards him and turning her around. She fought against him at first, always being stubborn but then she finally accepted his advances and curled up to him placing her head against his chest as he had one hand holding her back tightly, the other one stroking her hair.

"It's okay Lizzie, let it out, I'm here." Red whispered into her ear as he kissed her hair softly.

Lizzie couldn't hold back her tears anymore and a sob soon escaped her lips as tears began to poor. She pressed herself further into Red as one of her hands rested against his chest next to her face, grasping his shirt. Red's hold tightened as soon as he heard her cries as he slowly rocked her cooing in her ear.

"I…I'm.. I" Lizzie cried as she began to hyperventilate. Her sobs growing louder

"Shh Lizzie, breathe" Red whispered in her ear.

Lizzie tried to breathe but she couldn't only panicking more as todays events flowed through her mind.

"Lizzie sweetheart you need to calm down. Feel my chest. In and out. Follow my breathing." Red whispered as he held her against him tighter.

Lizzie concentrated on his breathing and after a couple minutes fell into silence as she laid against him her chest laying on his heart as she listened to the silent thump. Her eyes were tired from crying and her breath got caught every now and then from her tears. The two continued to lay there in the silence as Lizzie closed her eyes and listened to Red's heartbeat.

His chest was solid yet was still soft enough for her to lay her head on. She smiled slightly as she thought that's exactly how she would describe Red solid and hard on the outside and to almost everyone yet soft to her and the people he cares about most.

"How's Dembe" Lizzie whispered against him.

"He'll be okay. How are you?" Red questioned quietly.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Elizabeth."

After a moment of silence she responded "I'm scared. I was scared. I guess I still am. I'm not use to this running and Dembe was hurt and you were almost killed, I was almost killed twice. Every time I close my eyes I can just see those two guys dying right in front of me. I can hear the bullet fly past me. I can see Solomon. I'm terrified."

Red listened as she explained her fears as he rubbed her back in circles comforting her. "Dembe will be fine, I am fine and you are fine. Today will never happen again. Look at me Lizzie, I promise you that I will keep you safe."

Lizzie breathed Red in as she closed her eyes. Her eyes heavy from today's events and tears. Her breath began to even out as Red continued to stroke her back and play with her hair.

"Red?" Lizzie mumbled.

Red hummed in response as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Can you stay with me, for tonight. I mean you don't have to but you're the only one who makes me feel safe. And after today that's all I want to fear." Lizzie rambled.

"Shh Lizzie say no more. Sleep. You're safe with me."

Lizzie turned her head once more into Red's chest and shifted her body so they were practically conjoined. Her grip on his shirt loosened as she drifted off. Red stroked her back until sleep finally hit him and he rested his head on top of hers. Thinking this is where he belonged especially after this emotional day.

 **Just some thoughts on what I could have happened during the last episode or what could have been going on inside Red's mind. Love this season and love Spader and Megan together. Can't wait to see what else this season brings. Let me know what you think:)**


End file.
